


Why Are The Young Avengers On The Couch?

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: After Fight Cuddles, Bad Fight, Crashing on The Avenger Mansion Couch, Gen, M/M, The Couch tm, The Whole Team vs One Couch, weird sleeping positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Tony and Steve get woken up to the Young Avengers passed out on their couch.The couch isn’t very big, yet the whole team is sandwiched on it.
Relationships: Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan (hinted)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Why Are The Young Avengers On The Couch?

When Jarvis had alerted him to a visitor at four a.m., he had really expected something more urgent waiting for him up front. Instead, he got Steve in his star spangled pajamas.

“That can’t be comfortable.” Steve commented through a yawn as Tony walked up to him. Tony blinked, the words entering his but barely processing. He looked around the too bright lobby lights of the Avengers Mansion at The Couch ™. 

The Couch ™ was a little, two person couch he kept in the lobby that always seemed to draw the weirdest occupants. Skrull soldiers, rogue mutants, cybernetic warriors from the future…

Today, The Couch ™ held the Young Avengers. The whole team was somehow passed out on the couch.

Tony blinked and rubbed his eyes. He wondered idly how that was physically possible. Hulkling himself took up the majority of the couch with his head dropping to the side. With him there, Wiccan curled in on himself to fit in his lap, snuggled into his chest. 

Miss America was lounging against his right side, folded between him and her legs propped over the armrest. Hawkeye was lightly snoring as she sprawled somewhere between the same armrest and America. Her legs seemed to have disappeared into the couch. 

On the other side, Speed had made the strange decision to sleep draped between the armrest and the backrest. Prodigy looked like he had tried to sit normal. But as he had apparently drifted off, his head had found Speed’s ribs to rest against. 

Meanwhile, Marvel Boy was just sprawled across everyone’s laps while a tiny Loki had taken residency on the floor. His head had like Prodigy’s found purchase against Hulkling’s leg. Tony blinked again and turned to Steve gesturing at them. “The whole purpose of the mansion...was not this.” 

“What is our purpose then?” Steve asked, and it was four a.m. goddamn it! Now, was not the time to make him think on philosophical questions! 

“No, I mean…” Tony gestured his hands, trying to find the words. “We have rooms for this!” 

“Well, you want to wake them?” Steve gestured. Tony looked at them oddly. 

“What? Is Captain scared of a bunch of teenagers?” Tony quipped. Steve gave him a weathered look, one that made him frown. 

He moved forward. As he did though, he could see the team wasn’t in great shape. Scrapes, bruises, blood…

and oil? Tony knew that smell too well. What the hell had these kids been fighting?

Tony shook his head. He moved over to Marvel Boy and shook his shoulder. 

“Ah...Five more earth minutes…” Marvel Boy groaned, snuggling his face into the crevice between Prodigy’s thigh and the couch. When Tony tried again though, he didn’t respond. 

He moved on to Tommy, figuring he'd be the next easiest member to detangle from this mess. But as he barely just touched Tommy, he jolted hard, making Prodigy groan from the movement. He stared at him with wide, panicked, and most hauntingly fearful eyes. 

“Hey. It’s ok. You’re ok.” Tony quickly assured him, more out of panic than anything. Speed blinked at him, his orange tinted eyes slowly relaxing. “You’re safe. You’re in the Avenger’s Mansion.” 

“Oh...ok.” As quick as Speed had woken up, his eyes were drooping closed. He slumped forward, his body falling forward to hang precariously over the backrest. In seconds, his breath had evened out again. 

He flat out refused to touch Loki as he passed. 

He tried shaking Prodigy, but he was passed out as well now that his headrest had settled. He tried Hawkeye, but that had resulted in a similar, startled reaction to Speed. Wiccan had started a bit, saying something incomprehensible before Hulkling wrapped an arm around him, tucking him a bit closer and lulling him back to sleep. 

America was the only one to wake up for long enough to get some context. 

“Death machines. Lots and lots of death machines.” She said before drifting off again. 

“What the fuck?” Tony hissed at Steve. Steve gave him a told you look. 

Now when he moved around the team, he noticed little noises. It took Tony a second to recognize them as coming from them. Little groans and whimpers escaped the sleeping teens now and then. With each, they seemed to huddle closer like penguins. It took a bit of sleepy movements, but they had all fallen into another peaceful sleep. 

“Jarvis, give me a compilation of all the police reports from tonight.” Tony announced. “And , a dignostic scan run on these kids.” 

“Certainly, sir.” Seconds pass. “No serious injuries seem to be present. Searching police reports now...”

Satisified, Tony turned to Steve. “I guess they’re staying like that then.” Tony said. “But what I want to know is what the hell happened to those kids?” 

Steve shrugged. “A bad night, I guess.” 

“But-“ He gestured at the teens sandwiched together. Arms were thrown across each other almost protectively...or for reassurance? 

“A bad night.” Steve said again with more emphasis. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment what you think and hit kudos if you liked it!


End file.
